explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
New Eden
' |image= |series= |production=202 |producer(s)= |story=Sean Cochrane and Akiva Goldsman |script=Vaun Wilmott and Sean Cochran |director=Jonathan Frakes |imdbref=tt8282868 |guests=Sheila McCarthy as Amesha, Andrew Moodie as Jacob, Bahia Watson as May Ahearn, Hannah Cheesman as Lt. Cmdr. Airiam, Emily Coutts as Lt. Keyla Detmer, Patrick Kwok-Choon as Lt. Gen Rhys, Oyin Oladejo as Lt. Joann Owosekun, Ronnie Rowe Jr. as Lt. R.A. Bryce, Raven Dauda as Dr. Tracy Pollard, Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer, Noah Davis as Lieutenant (2053), Kira Groulx as Rose and Claire Qute as Teen May Hologram |previous_production=Brother |next_production=Point of Light |episode=DSC S02E02 |airdate=24 January 2019 |previous_release=Brother |next_release=Point of Light |story_date(s)=1027.32 (2257/2053) |previous_story=Brother |next_story=Point of Light }} Summary Spock sketched up the seven light bursts two months before they actually appeared. Michael Burnham wants to meet her foster brother to find out more about this mystery, but Pike reveals that Spock is in a psychiatric unit on Starbase 5. Then another red signal appears. Since it is located in the Beta Quadrant as far as 51,450 light years away, Pike authorizes the use of the spore drive. The Discovery arrives at an Earth-like planet that is inhabited by 11,000 humans. Pike beams down with Burnham and Owosekun to investigate. They find an old-style church building in a settlement called "New Eden". It turns out that the ancestors of the humans living here were saved from World War III as long as 200 years ago and taken to the planet "Terralysium". This was the work of an unknown entity that is now worshipped as a deity. On the Discovery, Tilly takes a sample from the dark matter asteroid that may help to develop a non-human interface for the spore drive, but she almost gets killed by an energy discharge. The crew of the Discovery is alerted by radioactive debris in orbit of the planet that is about to destroy the atmosphere. Encouraged by a young female crew member named May, Tilly leaves sickbay against her orders and suggests to use the asteroid to drag away the radioactive debris. The plan succeeds. In the meantime on Terralysium, Jacob, a descendant of scientists and a sceptic of the planet's religion and of the myth that Earth was destroyed, has incapacitated the landing party and taken their technical devices. He wants to prove that the visitors are not inhabitants of the planet as they claim but came all the way from Earth. Yet, Pike, Burnham and Owosekun try to maintain their story. When a child plays with a phaser, Pike reacts instinctively and the blast discharges into his chest. Burnham and Owosekun carry him into the church from where they are beamed up. Tilly suddenly remembers that she met the young crew member before. She is May Theresa Ahearn from her high school. Tilly, however, is shocked when she finds out that May actually died several years ago. Although the General Order 1 forbids to interfere with the culture on the planet, Burnham convinces Pike to beam down again, to obtain a helmet camera from a WWIII soldier that shows how the people in the church were saved. Jacob receives an energy cell in return that he uses to illuminate the church. On the video, a figure appears in a bright light. It is the same that Burnham already saw on the asteroid. Errors and Explanation EAS # In "Brother" the impression was created that the spore drive was inactive and was just about to be dismantled. But although it was effectively outlawed, in "New Eden" it is obviously just on standby and can be activated in only 20 minutes (and clearly without a previous order from Pike to keep it ready). The dismantling process hadn’t been started at this point. # If the enormous mass of the asteroid can be shielded with the small device in the shuttlebay and if the tractor beam of the Discovery is very well capable of towing the asteroid, there is no reason why the ship couldn't generate and apply enough power to deflect or disperse the radioactive debris without the help of that asteroid. That method could lead to excess stress on the power system. # The seven influential religions that were merged on Terralysium are: Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Hinduism, Buddism, Shinto, and Wicca. Wicca? Seriously? Some elements of Wicca are similar to elements of other religions. Category:EpisodesCategory:Discovery